se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Canadá-Japón/Canadá
Primeros ministros canadienses con mandatarios japoneses Justin Trudeau= Justin Trudeau Akihito - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau and Emperor Akihito talking socks. Possibly. Photograph: Sean Kilpatrick/AP Justin Trudeau - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau (left) and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe pose for a photo as they take part in a bilateral meeting on the margins of the Apec summit in Manila. (AP PHOTO) |-| Stephen Harper= Stephen Harper Akihito - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Ministrer Stephen Harper, left, meets with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo Nov. 14, 2010. (KYODO / REUTERS) Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (L) meets with Canadian officials including Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Wednesday, June 28, 2006. Photo by Patrick Doyle. Stephen Harper - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Taro Aso, Japan's prime minister, left, with U.S. President Barack Obama, center, and Stephen Harper, Canada's prime minister, leave the podium after the family photo at the G8 summit in L'Aquila, Italy, on Wednesday, July 8, 2009. Naoto Kan - Stephen Harper.jpg| Stephen Harper & Naoto Kan. Stephen Harper - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper delivers a joint statement with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda in Tokyo, Japan on Sunday announcing tha the two countries have entered negotiations for a free-trade agreement. (SEAN KILPATRICK / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Shinzō Abe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, greets Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in his office on Parliament Hill on Tuesday. The two talked about this week's opening of the UN General Assembly and about shared interests around energy and security. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) |-| Paul Martin= Paul Martin Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) meets with the Emperor of Japan Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, January 20, 2005. Martin is on an eight day trip through Asia with stops in five countries. REUTERS/Pool JY/LA |-| Jean Chrétien= Jean Chrétien Jean Chrétien - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Detalle de la imagen: Da sinsitra, Helmut Kohl, Jacques Delors, Jean Chrétien, Tomiichi Murayama, lBill Clinton, François Mitterrand, Silvio Berlusconi, Boris Eltsine e John Major (Afp) Jean Chrétien - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| despliegue de sonrisas entre el presi-dente Fujimori, primer ministro canadiense Jean Chretien y premier Ryutaro Hashimoto. Caretas.pe Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| 17 September 1999 Meeting with Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi, Official Dinner hosted by Prime Minister Obuchi (Tokyo). Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Jean Chrétien - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| During his trip to the other Group of Eight countries, Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori met with Prime Minister Jean Chretien of Canada in the Parliament building, in Ottawa. japan.kantei.go.jp |-| Kim Campbell= Kim Campbell Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Akihito & Wife (RF: Japan RF);Carlo Azeglio Ciampi;Kim Campbell;Boris N. Yeltsin (& Wife);Helmut Kohl;William J. Clinton (& Wife);Francois Mitterrand;Kiichi Miyazawa (& Wife);John Major Kiichi Miyazawa - Kim Campbell.jpg| Commentaire sur images de François MITTERRAND, Bill CLINTON, Kim CAMPBELL et Carlo CIAMPI accueillis chacun à leur tour par Kiichi MIYAZAW. Ina Politique |-| Brian Mulroney= Brian Mulroney Brian Mulroney - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Yasuhiro Nakasone, Brian Mulroney. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Brian Mulroney - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| Brian Mulroney, Francois Mitterrand, Noboru Takeshita. Toronto Public Library archives Sōsuke Uno - Sin imagen.jpg| Working Dinner At The Louvre Pyramid During The Summit Of Seven Major Industrial Countries In Paris. Margaret THATCHER, François MITTERRAND, Jacques DELORS, Helmut KOHL, George BUSH, Brian MULRONEY, Sosuke UNO et Ciriaco DE MITA assis à table dinant sous la Pyramide du Louvre. Brian Mulroney - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| During the G7 Economic Summit of Industrialized Nations, the heads of state of the attending countries are standing on a red carpet in front of Lovett Hall. Brian Mulroney (Canada), and Toshiki Kaifu (Japan). hdl.handle.net/1911/72120 Brian Mulroney - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Polit-Prominenz beim Weltwirtschaftsgipfel 1992. br.de |-| Pierre Trudeau= Pierre Trudeau Eisaku Satō - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| (26 May 1970) Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau arrives in Tokyo for talks with Japanese Prime Minister Eisaku Sato. AP Archive Takeo Fukuda - Sin imagen.jpg| Portrait of G7 leaders, Helmut Schmidt, , Pierre Trudeau, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, James Callaghan, Jimmy Carter, Giulio Andreotti and Takeo Fukuda. 05/08/1977. White House photo Zenkō Suzuki - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Zenko Suzuki of Japan, left, and Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau, right, meet as part of the Ottawa Summit at the Château Montebello in Quebec, Canada on July 20, 1981. Measures are being suggested to restrain imports of Japanese cars to the United States. European leaders are wary of US interest rates and other US monetary policies. Credit: Arnie Sachs/CNP - NO WIRE SERVICE Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library & Museum Fuentes Categoría:Canadá-Japón